el embarazo
by kena86
Summary: hay 3 posibles sospechosos, pero solo un padre
1. Chapter 1

¡zaz! Ryoga desperto bruscamente al escuchar un azote.

-¿Qué paso?, auch, mi cabeza, que dolor, ¿Dónde estoy?- ryoga observa a su alrededor, es el sauna de kuno tatewaki, estaba alli porque, incluso mousse, se habian puesto de acuerdo para ver a ranma alli, y enfrentarse, pero no recuerda nada de lo que paso en la noche, pero le perturbo darse cuenta que el, mousse y kuno estaban desnudos, pero no deberia ser raro ya que estan en la piscina de aguas termales de la familia tatewaki, se siente mejor asi que tener la ropa puesto, ahora que lo piensa fue una mala idea al principio, pero: ¿Cuándo se durmieron? ¿vino ranma o no?, ¿Por qué no recuerda nada?, "de verdad me duele la cabeza, que flojo me siento, mejor me mantengo acostado, parece que los otros se estan despertando, y estan igual de confundidos, cuando termine de descansar, me pondre mi ropa, e ire a buscar a ranma por mi cuenta."


	2. Chapter 2

8 meses después

-uff, uff, no puedo creer que haya subido un barco a china, dormir en la muralla china, y un tiempo en la carcel, vaya que ahora si me perdi un largo tiempo, ¿eh?- se quejaba ryoga hasta que levanta la cabeza y comprueba que esta en la puerta de el dojo tendo-¡por fin! ¡ya llegue mi querida akane!-.

-shhhh-escucha alguien detrás de el, son kuno y mousse, escondidos detrás un poste, mandado señas de "no", pero antes de entender, la puerta se abre.

-¡akane!-exclamo muy contento, pero al verla, ella no esta contenta de verlo, esta molesta, muy molesta.

-vaya, hasta que apareces, ryoga-expreso friamente akane.

-¿a.. akane?- ¿esta es su akane?, ¿la misma que vio la ultima vez?, ¿Por qué lo veia asi?.-¿akane, que pasa?-.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿¡que sucede!, desapareces por 8 meses, de seguro para escapar de que le hiciste a ranma- reclamo akane.

-¿lo que le hice a ranma?-se pregunto ryoga muy confundido.

Akane se molesta mas, como si le estuvieran tomando el pelo, lo agarra por la ropa y lo jala dentro de la casa, el pobre ryoga, confundido y ya asustado, no puede evitar ser jalado como muñeco de trapo adentro.

-¿ahora vas a decir que "eso" no es tu culpa?- exclamo akane en un lugar donde apenas se ve el jardin. Ryoga se asomo, y vio a ranma-chica, muy diferente, tenia un extraño aire maternal… ¿y esa bola?

-¿eh.. Subio de peso?-pregunto ryoga, aunque creia saber la respuesta.

-hace 8 meses, en el dojo de kuno-dice akane, ryoga, esta petrificado ¿acaso, el le hizo eso a ranma? Si, no, si no, ¡no recuerda nada!

-yo.. Yo.. No se, tal vez.. No creo.. Pero.. Yo..- balbuceo ryoga sin respuesta alguna.

-asi que no recuerdas nada ¿eh?- el padre de ranma aparece con intenciones asesinas.

-igual que los otros dos-tambien aparece el padre de akane, con mala vibra.

-¿igual que los otros dos?-pregunto el chico cerdo.

-mousse y kuno tambien se hacen los olvidadizos- reprendio akane.

-yo.. Yo.. Yoyoy, ¿¡no se que pasa!- finalmente ryoga no soporta la presion y sale corriendo de la casa tendo.

-cobarde- replico akane

-¡se esta moviendo!- escucharon exclamar alegremente a ranma. Akane al escuchar cambio su expresion a una de emocion, y se va con ranma para sentir al bebe moviendose.

Afuera de la casa tendo. Ryoga sale preguntando cuando el mundo se puso patas para arriba, volvio su vista al poste, donde se esconden kuno y mousse, se dirige a ellos- ¿quiere alguien explicarme, que sucede?-.

-vamos a la casa de kuno-propuso mousse, viendo a varios lados, claro que kuno y ryoga lo jalaron para ir a la direccion correcta.

En la casa de kuno: ryoga nota que entan con mucho cuidado, como si un asesino estuviera en cada esquina-¿oigan que..?-.

-¡Shh!- lo callaron el par que seguia muy nerviosos, ryoga sospecha que las sorpresas no han acabado, en cada pasillo se paraban para asegurarse de que nadie los vea. Finalmente llegan al cuarto de aguas termales. El mismo lugar donde algo paso, y que no puede recordar.

-¿Qué pasa?- repitio ryoga, a punto de volverse loco de la ansiedad.

-para no hacerte el cuento largo: hace 8 meses cuando ibamos a juntarnos para pelear contra ranma, ¿recuerdas que kuno trajo un incieso para meditar?-.

-si-

-pues no era de meditacion, si no afrodisiaco, y con el calor del lugar, pues…-

-… ¡¿QUIERES DECIR QUE VIOLAMOS A RANMA?-

-si, pero estabamos drogados, en realidad, ranma tampoco recuerda nada, de hecho, desde entonces ha sido mujer, ah, y kuno y su hermana ya saben su secreto, asi que su hermana, esta enojada con el, y desde que confirmaron el embarazo, bueno muchas personas nos odian, ¿Qué te puedo decir? La vida se ha vuelto dificil, asi que nos la pasamos aquí o en cuarto de kuno, pues ¿mencione que shampoo me echo?-.

-¿y quien es el padre?-.

-no sabemos, tenemos mucho miedo de salir, asi que no hemos podido ir a una prueba de ADN casi lo olvido, akane ya sabe que eres p-chan, asi que esta furiosa, yo en tu lugar no me acercaria.-

-¡¿Qué?, mi querida akane me odia, se entera que soy p-chan y aparte cree que viole a ranma, y posiblemente soy el padre-.

-¡oye! ¿Por qué te das todo el credito?, tal vez yo sea el padre, soy mejor el prospecto-dice kuno.

-¿de que hablas?, yo podria ser el padre-reclama mousse.

-¿ahora de que peleamos?- pregunta ryoga sin creer lo que escucha.

Esa noche en la residencia saotome, akane trae te para 2, ranma esta un gran almohadon, muy comodo, y viendo las estrellas, el embarazo lo puso muy sensible, si antes, el tenia que cuidar lo que decia frente a ella, ahora akane trata de que ranma este lo mas feliz posible, apenas supieron del embarazo y la pelirroja ya tuvo su etapa de sensibilidad: apenas la chica le reclamaba, ranma ya era un mar de lagrimas, aunque le sorprendio la nueva actitud del chico rudo, tuvo que ser igual de sensible para que fuera un embarazo tranquilo, y curiosamente esto hizo que su relacion mejorara considerablemente, nadie fuera de la casa saotome lo sabe, pero después de un mes del embarazo, akane y ranma se casaron, según para que cuando creciera el bebe no quedara traumatizado por haber nacido fuera de un matrimonio, pero pocos. O mejor dicho la mayoria, se dan cuenta, de que la pareja estan dichosos de por fin estar casados, las "prometidas" de ranma no se enteraron hasta por lo menos 1 o 2 semanas despues, pero se resignaron pronto, su obsesion de ser la esposa de ranma paso al instinto maternal, nadie se lo dice pero akane sigue siendo muy mala para ciertas cosas, como tejer ropa, asi que ellas han hecho sus contribuciones para cuando llegue el bebe, ropita, recetas o instrumentos sencillos para cocinar ( pero de seguro ellas iran personalmente antes que Akane se le ocurra "animarse" en la cocina).

-gracias akane, pero quiero unos dulces- pide ranma.

-mmm, bueno te los dare después de que tomes el te- ofrece akane.

-siii- se entusiasma la pelirroja como niña de kinder, lo que le causa mucha gracia a akane.

-akane, teléfono, es kodachi- le avisa nabiki. katsumí ya no vive en la casa saotomo, porque se caso con el dr. Tofu, asi que ha sido difícil arreglarselas para comer.

-¿kodachi?, ahorita vengo-

-le mandas saludos de mi parte- pide ranma.

Adentro de la casa en el telefono: -hola kodachi, ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿adivina a quien encontre con kuno y el cegaton?-

-adivino, es ryoga ¿verdad?-

-¿ya lo sabias?-

-esta mañana aparecio, pero esta igual que los otros dos no recuerdan nada, se me olvido decirles, porque el bebe se movio- esto ultimo resalta muy emocionada.

-¡se movio! Últimamente esta muy inquieto, claro, como ya falta poco, ¡ah! Se me olvidaba decirte la proxima fecha para la cita, es mañana temprano-

-¿mañana?, esta vez es muy pronto, tal vez el doctor quiera estar preparado cuando venga el bebe, es muy emocionante-

-si que lo es-

-kodachi, por favor, bajanos- se escucha la voz de kuno, es escucha muy incomodo.

-tu callate, no ves que estoy hablando por telefono-.

-kodachi ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano, se escucha…-

-cayo en una trampa que le puse en la cocina, es una nueva tortura que le estoy aplicando, a ver cuanto dura sin comer, ¿no es genial?-

-…. Bueno, nos vemos mañana kodachi, ah, y ranma te manda saludos- akane cuelga -…. Bueno, ellos se lo buscaron.

-¡akane!¿Dónde estas? ¡estoy solito!- escucha quejarse a Ranma con una voz de querer llorar.

-jiji, ya voy querido- contesta Akane muy divertida.


	3. Chapter 3

-¡akane!¿Dónde estas? ¡estoy solito!- escucha quejarse a Ranma con una voz de querer llorar.

-jiji, ya voy querido- contesta Akane muy divertida.

Al dia siguiente:

-Akane, no me siento bien- dice Ranma aun en cama.

-ay, cielos, ah.. Espero voy hacer una llamada- responde Akane algo nervioso y segura que entrara en panico, va a llamar al hospital, al ginecologo para que le manden una ambulancia. Y otras llamadas mas.

Minutos despues: casa Tatewaki

-¿Qué crees, hermanito?- dice muy divertida kodashi a su hermano que sigue colgado junto con los otros 2 acusados.

-¿Qué kodashi? Pregunta kuno muy aburrido.

-¡ya va a nacer el bebe!- exclama muy emocionada la chica de cabello negro.

-¡¿Qué?-los tres atrapados exclaman y ven fijamente la cara de la chica para comprobar si no esta mintiendo, cosa que no vale la pena, porque kodachi es de las que dicen muchas cosas sin cambiar expresion .

-asi es, a pesar de mis quejas, las chicas hemos decidido dejar que vayan a presenciar este memorable momento- dicurso kodachi con ligera seriedad y con un movimiento de su liston corta el nudo superior, que tira a los chicos parabajo y sobre ellos mismos, antes tienen que despertar sus miembros, que quedaron entumecidos por no poder moverse.

En el hospital: no todos estan contentos que kuno, ryoga y mousse esten en el mismo cuarto, las chicas estan ansiosa por ver al bebe, los padres tal vez si piensan en asesinar a los chicos. Finalmente llega ranma y akane de la sala de partos con un bultito entre brazos.

Las amigas y las hermanas fueron las primeras en acercarse-¡a ver! ¡a ver!- suplican las chicas de manera escandalosa.

-tal vez ahora sepamos quien es el padre- dice el señor tendo.

-creo que no, papá- responde akane algo conforme.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué no?-

Ranma muestra a su bebe, una niña pelirroja de ojos azules como el, no se parece a su papa.

-AAAAAAAAAAwwwwwwwwww-expresan las mujeres, a los hombre tambien, pero con algo de decepcion por no saber quien es el padre.

-entonces pasemos a la prueba de ADN-

-Callate papá, ¿no puedes olvidarte de eso y disfrutar en conocer a la bebe?- le replica sabiamente nabiki.

-…. Esta bien- responde el señor tendo.

Dias despues: los resultados de ADN tardarian, asi que solo podian esperar.. Pero los chicos decidieron aprovechar este tiempo para conocer a la bebe que se llamo Ranko (logico ¿no?) se la pasaban jugando con ella, y a las chicas les parecio lo mas adorable del mundo (a mi me parece adorable) y asi los sentimientos volvieron a nacer, Shampoo con Mousse, Ukyo con Ryoga y Nabiki con kuno.

Por lo tanto los animo de matarlos se relajaron.

Cuando llegaron las bien, aquí estan- muestra un sobre el señor Tendo.

…. -¿y bien?, porque no lo abres?- pregunta Akane después de una larga pausa.

-emm.. Que lo haga kuno-le pasa el sobre a kuno, quien se pone nervioso y le tiembla la mano pero no se decide a abrirla.

-me.. Mejor abrela.. Tu Ryoga- pide kuno que se la pasa a Ryoga-

-¿y.. yo? Mejor tu.. Mousse- y se lo pasa al cegaton que a la primera no la agarra y termina volandose por la ventana.

-ups- dice apenado, nadie dice nada.

-hora de la comida- anuncia alegremente nabiki. Y todos se van alegremente a la mesa, como si el incidente del sobre no hubiera pasado.

Excepto para el señor Tendo y Saotome. -¿usted que cree, Saotome?-.

-pienso que no vale la pena discutir lo mismo, se nota que ellos ya decidieron ser padres, aunque sea compartido el bebe-

-por lo menos uno de los padre es rico-

-¡Es cierto! Sera como tener un yerno rico que nos llenara de caros regalos, jeje- dice alegremente Genma mientras se frota las manos

-eso pense- contesto el señor Tendo al ver complacido a su consuegro.


End file.
